Mother Son Exchange Club
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Summary: Alongside my story 'Father Daugther Exchange Club' This is AU. This time it's Ginny and Hermione and the experiement involving thier sons. Rated M for Incest and strong sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you!


Mother Son Exchange

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Pairing: Ginny/Albus Severus Hermione Hugo, Hermione/ Albus Severus Hermione/Albus Severus/ James Sirius, Ginny/Hugo.

Summary: Alongside my story ''Father Daughter Exchange Club'' This is AU. This time is Ginny and Hermione and the experiment involving their sons. Rated M for Incest and strong sexual content.

Author Notes: Okay, This is another story actually what guys had voted on Last winter...Here it is! I hope you will enjoy it.

Please be warned, This is a MA story with similar plot of my story Father Daughter exchange club. For everyone that's new this story involves incest. Mother with son. If you're offended in anyway, DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter One.

Ginny and Hermione

Ginny Weasely hum silently to herself sitting on the living room couch reading a magazine.

'' Hm, How to live your life everyday without a care in the world,'' She read to herself. It's been almost a year since Harry had left with his mistress, Cho Chang.( That's obvious.) Ginny wasn't worry about it. The Burrow is not all the way lonesome since her parents Arthur and Molly Weasely had moved out. At least her two sons, Albus Severus and James Sirius were there to keep her company. She turned her head towards her window hearing the shouts and grunts from the outside.

''Oi! James,'' 20 Year old Albus Sirius shouted as he ducked the bludger that his brother had thrown lowering his broom

''I told you to duck,'' James winked following suit. ''I barely missed you.''

''Bullshit! Doesn't seem like it.''

''I have one hell of an aim. I should tried out for the Quidditch World cup Play the big league. Unlike you, Brother. You throw like a pussy!''

''Fuck you!'' Albus exclaimed. ''I am a expect.''

''An Expect? James scoffed. Last time I checked,I'm the oldest. And watch your language. Mum's inside.''

''Watch yours,'' James replied back. Grinning as he earn a shrub in the shoulder by James. ''Go for another round?''

In response, James took 3 steps back and mounted his broom. ''You're on. And don't worry, I go a little easy on you.''

''Please,'' Albus scoffed. ''I'll wipe your ass on the ground!''

''We will see about that! It's on!''

Ginny Glanced up from her reading as she heard Albus shout. Putting down her magazine, she got up from the couch and walked to the window. James had tried to mount his broom but he froze.

''Hang on, bro. I have to take a piss.''

She watched as James got off his broom walking towards the field leaving Albus shaking his head. He was eerie looking at his appearance. God he looks just like Harry when he was his age. His messy mop hair his smile, those eyes... Standing there in a white tank top and blue jeans.

''Don't chicken out on me, you big goof!'' Albus called out shoving his hair away from his face. Having this feeling the someone was watching him, he turned his direction to the kitchen window his eyes locked on Ginny's. One small wink, and Ginny found she was in a sudden trace, Ginny was having flashbacks. Something that happen between her and Albus That she wasn't sure if she regret it or not. James wasn't home; Only her and Albus. Firewhisky...Too much Firewhisky and...

''All done!'' In seconds, James returns pulling down his shirt. Snapping her out of her daydream. His appearance the same as Albus expect his hair was cut short and he was a little taller like her Six brothers.

''Okay! On the count of three, One, Two...''

There was a noise and Ginny turned her head. ''Sounds like it was coming from the fireplace.''Walking inside her living room,Ginny came face to face with Hermione as she emerged.

''Hermoine.''

'' Hello Ginny,''Hermoine replied stepping out of the fireplace. ''Did I catch you in a bad time?''

''Um...''She cleared her throat quickly avoiding her attention towards the boys. ''No...not at all.I was getting ready to make some tea.''

''Are you alone?''Hermione sked as she sat down in the nearest chair in the kitchen. There was another shout and Hermione looked towards the window. ''I guessed not.''

''The boys are practicing their Quidditch skills. I don't think that they would be coming in anytime soon.''

Hermione nodded her head.

''How's Hugo?'' Ginny asked as she pour two cups of hot tea bringing over to the table handing Hermione one.

''Hugo's fine.''He's out...with Ron.'' She had a sudden depressed expression on her face as she said his name. ''Father son bonding. Which is good.''

''What about you? How are you doing?''

''Hermione didn't answer. only shrugged.

Hermione was acting very strangely. Ginny was determined to find out the problem.

''What's going on? It seems something's troubling you? Is it Ron?''

''Taking some sips of her tea,'' Hermione replied, ''No, it's not Ron.''

''It's not?'' Ginny thought to herself. She was confused. First she noticed immediately the expression on Hermione's face. It had to be about Ron since they decided to get a divorce...

''Are you sure? Because it seems as though you were a little uncomfortable or nervous-''

''Um...No. I'm fine about Ron and I going our separate ways and I'm glad Hugo didn't have a break down or rebel because of it...it's the way I had act on it.''

Ginny nodded her head. ''Go on.''

Hermione sighed. ''When Ron told me he wanted to leave. After the divorce was finalized over the past two months I was depressed. Even though I didn't share interest... somewhere in my heart,I still loved him, you know?''

Ginny nodded her head.''Yes, I understand. You been together for 20 years! You raise a son.''

''We were blessed to have Hugo. He's a wonderful young man. He been with me though thick and thin.''

Ginny nodded her head. ''I understand. it's the same how I feel about James and Albus. Even though sometimes they drive me crazy sometimes.'' She and Hermione laughed.

''Yeah, that's boys.''

''So what's troubling you so?''

Hermione cleared her throat before responding. ''I was a complete mess over the last couple of weeks. I was going through the mis-life crisis thing and I decided to let loose...that was the most regretful thing I even done.''

''it's typical. You were a divorced single woman. It's normal.''

''It's not normal when you had sex with you son!'' Hermione blurred out covering her mouth.

Ginny was shocked when she heard those words. Hermione had sex. incestuous sex with her own son. How did this happened? When did it happened? And...she wasn't the only one that had fallen into Albus' spell.

''Hermione...''

''I know, Hermione replied. I'm sorry. I didn't know who else I can turn to. To tell...''

''You told anyone?'' She asked.

''Of course not! Jesus Christ! I will be prosecuted for life!''

''How did this happen?''

''It was a Week ago. A Friday night. I just returned home from work...''

Ginny raised her eyebrow. ''From work?''

''Okay. I went to a bar. Some Guy offer to buy me a drink. I had too much wine. Somehow I managed to get home. I heard a noise coming up the stairs...it was coming from Hugo's room. I caught him in bed with a girl.''

''Oh...''Ginny gasped. ''Wow...I never guessed Hugo was sexually active. He seem so quiet when he comes over.''

''I never guessed it either. You didn't suspect it with the boys?''

''Yes! Of course. How old were we when Harry and I started having sex?'' She laughed.

But The weird thing was the young girl looked exactly like me... and Hugo looked so much like Ron when we were in our third year,'' She took a sip of tea. ''I didn't do anything. I just stood there and watched.''

''You were turned on?''

Hermione nodded her head. ''Yes.''

''And then what happened?'' Ginny was anxious to know.

''After a good five minutes, the Girl jumped in terror trying to cover herself up as quickly as possible. Hugo was embarrassed as hell and I...''

''Yes?''

''I was aroused.''

Ginny narrowed her eyes

''I was so turned on...I couldn't move. I wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol messing with me, but I was starting to have flash backs about me and Ron. Suddenly I broke down in tears. He came up to me trying to console me,'' She laughed. ''Funny thing was that he didn't realize that he hadn't put any pants on. I didn't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I find myself...groping him.''

''Groping him?'' Ginny asked. ''And was he?''

''Surprised, Yes. Shocking enough, He was enjoyed it. I looked into his eyes they were pure lusts in them. Surprisely he made the first move. He kissed me passionately on the lips.''

Ginny's mind wondered to what happened after that.

Hugo quickly stood up letting the sheets that was covering his body fall to the floor. Taking Hermione into his arms he gently laid her down onto the bed locking their lips into a passionate embrace.

Slowly siding off her top and skirt she imagined his hands going down to her body. stopping at her legs spreading her legs wide enough for him to step between them.

She imagined the look on Hermione's face as he entered her in one motion. imagine the grunts, panting and loud moan that had fallen from their lips until their reached their destination...

''Ginny?'' Hermione asked. snapping Ginny out of her trance.

''Hm, What?'' She asked confused. ''I'm listening.''

''Oh...I thought I lost you there for a moment. Yes after that, we haven't had the chance to talk about it. He was increasing avoiding me mostly in his room. it was too much for me. That's why while I had some alone time, I could come over and talk to you. Ginny, you must swear you will tell no one.'' Hermione replied.

''Don't worry, Hermione. Your secret's safe with me. I'll take it to my grave.''

''Hermione nodded her head in agreement.'' Thank you, Ginny.''

Ginny widened her eyes. ''Thank me? For what?''

''For understanding. Holding this in, I thought I was going to explode.''

Ginny smiled. ''It's not a problem. you are welcome anytime.''

''Come on, James. I won. You lost get over it''. Albus replied as he walked inside glazing at his brother who had a pissed off expression on his face.

''I am not admitting to anything! I fell of my broom...'' James replied causing Albus to laugh hysterical.

Ginny clearly her throat trying to get the boys attention.

Turning their heads, James replied. ''Oh sorry Mum. Hello Aunt Hermione.''

''Sorry for being so loud,'' Albus apologized

Hermione shook here head. ''Don't be. It's fine. I was just paying your mother a visit.''

''Is Hugo here with you?'' Albus asked. ''He need to help James with his... skills.

''Can it Albus,'' James warned

''No, he's not. He didn't come with me.'' She turned to looked at Ginny before standing up from her chair. ''Well, I guess I better get going.''

''Now?'' Albus asked confused. ''You just got here.''

''We haven't seen you in a while. We have some catching up to do.''

''Sorry boys, it's a tight day for me today and I had something very important to discuss with your mother about. Tell you what I am free all next week. would you boys like to come over?''

Albus looked at James before responding in unison,''Sure we love too.''

''Ginny?'' Hermione asked looking in her direction.

''Of course I don't mind.''

''Okay then, It a date!'' Hermione replied walking over to the fireplace. ''See you guys in three days!'' And she disapperrated.

''Well, that was one hell of a visit,'' Albus replied looking at his mother with a grin.'' Is everything okay?''

''Of course dear, Everything's fine. No worry.''

''Ugh! I have to shower! I smell like mud. God! I'll be upstairs'' James replied.

''Hey! Use a lot of soap!''

''Screw you!'' James shouted. Slamming the door shut leaving Ginny and Albus alone and after listening to Hermione's story about her Hugo and for the fact that Albus was standing there sweaty and with the look of lust on his face how could she resist?

At least she was trying to.

''Albus...don't,'' Ginny began as he began to walked up to her. She tried to walk away but Albus was faster trapping her against the sink.

''Don't what, Mother? I saw the way you were looking at me... Do yu think I will let you get away with that?''

''Your brother's upstairs, We can't do this...'' Ginny gasped as she felt Albus' hand groped her behind she couldn't help but moan.

Albus chuckled. ''See? I knew you want me. Want me to be inside you. Don't deny it...''

Ginny can't lie. After that story Hermione had told her, She wanted him more than anything and albus knew that. it was too risky with James upstairs...

''Okay how about this...when He's asleep I'll sneak up to your room cast a silencing charm...and fuck you so hard you can't remember your name.'' He passionately kissed her on the lips. Moving his hands up her sundress.

''Oh...''Ginny gasped. ''Yes, yes, tonite. I want you tonite.''

Albus smirked his lips going to ear, ''Tonight.''

( To be continued...)


End file.
